Catharine Logan
Catharine Carey Logan (born c. 1751), also known as Snow Bird (Chilili), was the oldest daughter of Quakers Mr. and Mrs. Logan. She had three younger siblings, Thomas, Eliza, and Will. Catharine and Thomas were captured by the Lenape in January 1764. Biography Early life Catharine was born around 1751 to Quakers, Mr. and Mrs.Logan. She had several younger siblings, including Thomas, Eliza, and Will. She grew up in a small community in Delaware Valley near Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Life with the Lenape She and her brother Thomas were captured by Lenape Indians on their way to school in January 1764. Catharine was renamed "Snow Bird" (Chilili) and presented to an old woman and her daughter, who she later learned were named White Owl and Little Cloud. Unknown to Catharine, Thomas was taken to a different camp to live with Black Snake and his family. Catharine's thoughts often dwelled on Thomas's whereabouts, making her restless. A Lenape hunter, Snow Hunter, eventually revealed to her that he used to be English. Catharine enlisted his help in finding Thomas. One day, she dreamed of Thomas sick with fever. Snow Hunter agreed to take her to go see him. He talked with Black Snake, who allowed Thomas to be with Catharine. White Owl and Little Cloud nursed Thomas back to full health within a few days. He adapted well to his life with the Lenape, which Catharine felt conflicted about. Over the next few months, Catharine became close to Snow Hunter. Before leaving for a hunting party, he admitted his love for her by saying "Snow Bird captures the Snow Hunter." Catharine wrote in her diary that she felt the same and was prepared to marry him. The Lenape village was attacked by white soldiers that fall. Catharine and Thomas were brought back to family. She had a hard time adjusting back to old life, after her experiences with the Lenape. Later life Catharine's mother passed away in 1765. She stayed home to care for her siblings, Eliza and Will. Catharine became a teacher in Philadelphia and taught until the end of the Revolutionary War. She then dedicated herself to the abolition of slavery. Catharine and Thomas never learned the fates of White Owl or Little Cloud. Thomas did hear from missionaries about a John McCloud (Snow Hunter), who was killed by soldiers in the fall of 1764. Personality and traits When she was young, Catharine was a "spirited girl" who sometimes danced and sang alone in the woods. As she grew older, she became more subdued and quiet. She feared that she was too bold and "not very modest and courteous, as the Quakers require a young woman to be". Catharine found her voice while living with the Lenape. She learned understanding from the Lenape, which her father called "standing in the light". Family tree Behind the scenes as Catharine]] *Catharine is the heroine of Mary Pope Osborne's Standing in the Light. *She is played by Canadian actress Stephanie Anne Mills in the film adaptation of the book. Mills has since become a voice actress with roles in 6teen and Total Drama Island *In 1999, Catharine was one of four Dear America characters made into a doll by Madame Alexander. Appearances *''Standing in the Light'' *''Dear America: Standing in the Light'' References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dear America Category:Dear America characters Category:Standing in the Light Category:Standing in the Light characters